The Talbot Affair
by TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer
Summary: If there was one thought Bela held onto earnestly, it was that at least her name was carried on in true Talbot style. No apologies, just one Kick ass girl and a whole lot of cash. Leah Talbot was in the game.
1. Prologue

"I broke myself" she whimpered, looking towards her lifelong solace, the entity her kind have been reputed to both worship and be slaves to for millennia. "I broke myself, and it's nobody's fault but my own." Although she said it, still that small, vile voice in the back of her brain growled.

_They broke you. It's not your fault. They laughed at your pain. Revelled in it. Make them PAY._

But she would not comply. She had listened to that voice for too long, and all it got her was the rep of one twisted bitch and,

_Lonely_

No more. She was given these abilities for a reason, and finally, she would embrace that.

_Helping people._

And she knew just where to start.

_Goodbye._

____________________________________________________________

_For future reference i own none of the characters or places or all that jazz, this is not for profit, just for fun!_


	2. The bold and the blonde

It was an entire year before Leah got close to anything even resembling civilisation. That year she did not, however waste. Training vigorously, learning to give into her instincts, but still keep the common sense that divided her from her lupine brethren.

_Well, Common sense and having no need of a flea bath. _She amended. While away, with no judgment, no eager, greedy eyes feasting on her black emotional state, Leah had regained her previous confidence and her affable personality. Well, ok, maybe not so much on the last one, she enjoyed her sarcasm much too much to become some sort of goodie goodie....Bella.

She emerged in a small town, just south of a major city. With her embracing of her full heritage came a number of odd unexpected by products that, to the best of her knowledge, the other shifters had never had to deal with. A few of them were beneficial, especially to someone who didn't have the ability to carry a wallet during her preferred mode of travel, The ability to enjoy sleeping, very literally, like a wolf. As in, curled up at the base of a tree. Or in a cave. It was a tree tonight. The minimal girly, squeamish part of her that still existed was sobbing in a corner in self pity.

Leah knew if she was to travel through the mass of people, she would at least have to procure some clothes. She had been a wolf for the majority of the last year, and moving in human form didn't really sit well with that lupine part of her, but a giant silver wolf would cause mass hysteria in a well to do town like the ocean side one she was currently camping in.

Once she had picked out her sleeping area for the night (a clearing with a good view of the sky, deep, deep within the forest, adjacent to a small creek and clear of any old bear traps or any other tenants who would cause her annoyance) she slunk off into the night.

_Rubb a Dubb Dubb, three men in a tub, Thank god I chose the river instead .Its bath time._

_

* * *

  
_

Sam and Dean Winchester were comfortably asleep in their beds after a long, successful day of hunting. Ok, Beds might have been a stretch. Sam was squashed into a small love seat that, at one time, would have been worth a small fortune. Dean was asleep practically upright, in a claw foot "throne" type of chair. Ok, "their" might have been a stretch as well. They were squatting in an old, abandoned house in the expensive side of town. That's the only sides this town had. Expensive and more expensive.

But none of that mattered. Despite being played by Bela Talbot, again, they had managed to dust the spirit, saving her British butt in the process. That ghost ship practically had her name hanging from a banner for crying out loud! But, it seems their awkward, disjointed sleep was about to be interrupted.

"Wake up." Bela's curt English accent was not what dean wanted to hear first thing in the morning. Or afternoon, as it were.

"What are you doing here Bela. You should have known with the stunt you pulled you'd hardly be welcomed by us any time soon." Sam apparently didn't enjoy being woken up any more then Dean did.

"Well boys, you saved me. I don't like being in anyone's dept. So here." She threw two tightly bound wads of cash in their directions.

" Ten grand. Five each. That should cover it." Without ceremony, she walked out.

"I can't believe she'd rather part with ten grand then a simple thank you." Sam sounded incredulous.

"Who cares? I've got me a ticket to Vegas baby!" It had been a long time since dean had a chance to wind down (aside from the continual one night stands. But those didn't really count.) And He'd just been handed that chance by a certain British birdie. It didn't mean he liked her any, though.

"oh, shut up and go back to sleep." Sam was not a morning person.

Dean sighed, but lay back down. As he shut his eyes, he couldn't help getting the last word in.

"fine. Bitch."

Sam muttered, sleepily, "Jerk."

* * *

Abby, better known as Bela, drove. While hysterical on the inside, nothing outside showed it. Her hair was not frazzled and her driving never faltered, But none the less, inside she was screaming, and she had to let it out or she would do something drastic and loose her last few hours of freedom prematurely.

Once she had passed the residential area, she made a sharp right and drove straight into the thick forest. She stopped her car and got out.

Walking through the forest was an odd experience. Although just after midday, inside the dense foliage it was dark as night. But Bela was not afraid of the dark, she knew what dwelt there was nowhere near as scary as what was coming for her. Or, more precisely, who.

With speed that belied her neat business dress and expensive heels, she traipsed through the forest till she was somewhere near the middle, well, at least, that's what she thought, but the light up ahead said differently. Speeding up, she moved towards the light. Upon closer inspection she realised her first judgement was right, and she was in the middle of the forest, just in a clearing. She felt rather silly for second guessing herself, but she had other things on her mind. More important things then her geographical allocation. It didn't particularly matter where she was. She would be found when her time came. 12.00. Midnight. Tonight.

After that thought, her mind mostly shut down. Staring aimlessly with a prowess inanimate objects would envy, for a very long time. Until she heard a stirring in the bushes, when the presence revealed itself, Bela found that she shook with fright despite herself.

* * *

Leah came back from her bath (which she had taken in her human form. There was less hair to clean that way.) Only to find her resting place was occupied. By some blonde Biddy, who was staring with a vacancy that would make dumb blondes the world over proud to call her one of their own. The woman's darker brows gave her away however.

SO encompassed by the process of diagnosing the woman's natural hair colour was Leah that she didn't notice the patch of dry leaves until it was too late, and the woman was now alerted to her presence. Figuring she had nothing to lose now that the woman knew she was there, she might as well be of help. So, rolling her eyes, she walked very slowly, paw by paw, into the clearing.

The blonde looked shit scared ( if you'll forgive the swearing, but hey, she did spend a considerable amount of time in the heads of teenage boys before she declared herself void of pack and went her own way) And, although Leah really couldn't blame her, she was, after all a powerful, vampire annihilating, pointy teeth having, magical creature, but then again, the blonde didn't know that.

Many a time had she been told she was majestic, beautiful, and, although she shudders to think, Cuddly in her wolf form. Cute, was the word predominantly used, and it really irritated her. Why did she have to be the one to make little kids squeal in delight, while the male shifters got to elicit terror and awe in their enemies? Now, however, the one time it could work to her advantage, it seemed she finally got her wish.

_Be careful what you wish for. Yea. Thanks for that. _

The blonde was just standing there, shaking. Really, Leah hadn't even done anything! She'd even stopped moving once she noticed the blonde chicken's reaction to her presence. Leah sighed in her head.

_Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way. Why couldn't she just let me play lassie? Really. Is it so hard to follow a giant wolf without nearly peeing your pants? So. She gets herself lost. THEN is too stupid to follow help when it presents itself. What is the world coming to? This is going to get complicated._

Leah sighed, once again, and shifted into her human form.

* * *

Bela would never admit it, but when the giant silver wolf turned into a girl, she was shocked (the fact that the girl was also naked may have had something to do with it).

She was tall, although slightly shorter then Bela herself; with milk chocolate skin and hair so odd a shade of black it looked almost violet. She was beautiful, an exotic sort of perfect, standing there so confident and sure of herself that Bela felt cowed, a sort of irritated unworthy. When the girl moved, Bela thought she could see a glimmer of sliver but brushed it off as a trick of the light. The girl was completely naked after all.

Upon first inspection, Bela had thought the girl to be native American, but up closer her bone structure looked more like something found in one of the ancient royal families, an aristocratic, porcelain doll like look only found in families who had been perfecting the look for centuries. Her eyes were also such a shocking blue, it seemed impossible to tell her country of origin, once she spoke; however, it was cleared up. She was American.

"Hey, Blondie, you lost? Really. It isn't that hard. You turn around, and walk that way. Out. If you want to hike go hire a guard and go somewhere else. Heals also aren't the best footwear for this type of ground. What are you? Some kind of stupid?"

Definitely American.

Bela called her thoughts together.

"What are you? Some form of cursed wolf or a spirit of some description?"

The girl sighed, and for a moment Bela saw the weight of the world on her shoulders.

" I...I'm a shape shifter."

* * *

_Oh crap. Oh crap. Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap. Damn damn damn hell bitch crap Mother flipping pancakes!_

She didn't mean it. Leah really, really didn't mean it. All she wanted to do was get the blonde out of her sleeping area and take a nap. That's it. But being without human company, for a year, took its toll, and soon enough she found herself spilling the beans. Like a dam breaking and she couldn't stop.

She was so going to hell for involving a human in this.

* * *

Bela could not believe it. The girl had just spilled the Mona Lisa of secrets. No prompting and no pay offs. Just started talking. A veritable fountain of knowledge, spilling for Bela's ears only. Of three things Bela was certain.

She had just come face to face with a wolf shifter.

The wolf shifter was an ethereal girl named Leah.

Bela had no idea what to do about the situation.

Once the wolf girl became quiet, Bela felt suddenly compelled, and against her own common sense, began to tell her own tale. All of it. And after she had Bela felt remarkably free. She had also had a revelation.

She was going to die, true.

She was going to hell, true.

But there was one last good thing she could do before she went. She would have to hurry though.

"Be my heir"

* * *

Leah stared incredulously at the blonde.

"what?"

The blonde, Bela, Abby, whatever, sighed, and then smiled.

"I'm going to die. Tonight. I've never much believed in fate, or god, or anything else, only money and power. But here's my last chance. I see that now. I can help you do good. If I don't pick an Heir, everything I own will go to my great cousin Wilber or something of the sort. I did too much work, sold my soul even, to get all I own. But, if I made you my heir, it won't all go to waste. Use it to play hero, Become a wild child and party all night, I don't care. This is my one selfless act. Please?"

Leah opened her mouth to object, she wouldn't know what to do with a hundred bucks, she couldn't handle the amount of money Bela had to have to dress the way she did. Versace originals, Jimmy choo's, it was like a bad movie corporate executive all over. Bela spoke first.

"If you don't agree I'll just knock you out and drag you to the bank myself." She threatened. Now that the opportunity had presented itself, Bela was almost hysterical over the idea. Her last act a good one. A direct defiance to the people about to take her life.

Leah laughed. "like you could. Wolfy healing, Blondie." Damnitall if being able to actually speak to someone this freely wasn't a great feeling.

"All the more reason to come willingly." Bela looked pleading now.

It was a common misconception that Leah was immune to the puppy dog pout. She really knew she was going to regret this, but...

"Fine."

Bela turned. "We'd better start walking. You're lucky I keep a spare set of clothes in my car. I don't know whether the reaction would be a good one or a bad one, but either way you'd start a riot if you went out in public like that, and I'm not about to let a little thing like nudity get in the way of my final plan."

* * *

Oh god. The paperwork. How she hated it.

It was nearly nightfall by the time Leah legally became Bela's Heir, and although the Blonde's last hour was rapidly approaching, she only seemed blissfully happy instead of fearing what was to come.

She'd gained what she wanted out of life, and now was giving what she earned to a good cause. Money. The world (and rightly so) revolves around it. Her new protégé, however, did not seem to agree.

Leah Clearwater-Talbot ( because Bela liked to leave her mark in whatever she did, and this girl was her last act) Stood in the middle of Bela's extravagantly decorated hotel room, dressed head to toe in more high end brand names then you could find in most Hollywood mansions, Looked every bit a proper English lady. Except for the steak she was devouring, whole, and rare.

Blood on the Prada, it was sacrilegious!

It was 11, almost Time, and Bela was getting nervous. She was on the verge of tears by the time Leah finished her food, sitting with her head in her hands on the side of the bed, she looked nothing like the strong woman Leah had come to know in the last 10 hours.

Never good with emotional displays, Leah settled for patting Bela's back awkwardly and saying "Hey, Sock Hitler one for me while your down there, huh?" Bela laughed weakly, and pulled herself together. She would die as she lived, self centred, cold, hard and independent and with dramatic flair.

"I'm fine. Now, I suggest you make headway, get on the road, get an alibi, otherwise you'll be the main suspect. Now, what's our back-story?"

Leah sighed. "We met when you visited Forks, you were 18 and I was 11. You adopted me as a sort of younger sister; we kept in touch, met up this year when I left la push. "

Bela smiled. "Very nicely done. What kind of relationship did we have?"

"Competitive. Nobody would believe anything else."

Bela frowned.

"But then why would I make you my heir?"

"Although argumentative, we were both naturally snarky. We actually cared deeply about each other but hid it under sibling squabbles and such."

Bela clapped, somewhat mockingly.

"Well then we are done here."

Leah frowned. "Wait a minute, plot hole here. If we were this close for so long, why'd you wait till the day you died to make me the heir? That's got to seem conspicuous."

Bela's smile turned predatory.

"Well, just be glad I think ahead. According to all the paperwork, you've been my heir since you turned 18. Early this year is the official time you became my sole beneficiary. It's a very lucky coincidence I happened to have set up a sort of contingency plan. In the case that my life became endangered before my time here was up, I had set it up so all I had to do was fill in a name on the will and then fake my own death. Take the new name and inherit everything. I am brilliant, even if you American Plonkers don't always see it."

Leah growled.

"Then WHY did we have to spend so much time at the bank filling out paperwork?"

"The paperwork to get the original will, naturally. And access to change it. It's a nightmare, but there you go. The chaps that founded this place clearly did not think it through very well. "

Leah rolled her eyes.

Bela checked the clock, seeing 15 minutes had passed, started herding Leah out the door.

"Go on. Alibi time. I'll call room service so the people know I'm still alive after you leave. Have fun. Don't catch fleas."

"But, are you sure you don't want me to stay longer? I could wait with you till, I mean, till you have to go."

Bela smiled, but shook her head.

"You're not as unfeeling as you try to put across"-here, she paused before smiling slyly- "sister dear, we have that in common. Don't forget what I told you to do."

Just as she was in the door way, Leah suddenly turned and grabbed her new "sister" in an awkward hug, whispering in her ear "give'm hell. Don't make it easy on the suckers." Before gliding out the door.

If there was one thought Bela held onto earnestly, it was that at least her name was carried on in true Talbot style. No apologies, just one Kick ass girl and a whole lot of cash.


	3. Rioting, an interesting night out

_Well, as usual, i don't own the sandbox, i just play in it. This applies for any and all future chapters. Which, if i may say, is pretty frigging evident. ^^ _

* * *

_If there was one thought Bela held onto earnestly, it was that at least her name was carried on in true Talbot style. No apologies, just one Kick ass girl and a whole lot of cash._

_

* * *

  
_

Leah was not the type of person to follow orders. She would kick and scream and cry and bitch and fight when confronted with any sort of imposition on her free will, but, on the rare occasion when such an imposition had benefits to her, Leah would, occasionally comply. She'd still bitch about it though.

Said benefits were the reason Leah now found herself squishing into some snobby rich kids club at eleven thirty at night when all she wanted to do was go and eat some huge meal with lots of meat and carbs.

The Pounding music was annoying, she was dressed about 60 percent more than the rest of the party goers, the smell of sweat and various other bodily fluids made their way to her sensitive nose, all the people were like a slap in the face after being secluded for a year and just gaining personal space was like trying to fight chuck Norris and Wonder woman's super child, with a tooth pick. And she couldn't even get drunk!

So all in all, Leah wasn't particularly happy, but she could have been a lot worse. Just thinking about what Bela had to look forward to tonight made the club look not so bad. Still not good, but not as atrociously horrendous.

She made her way towards the bar, knowing that she needed to make a solid alibi, and quick. Making space ( because she sure as hell wasn't going to find it in the death trap of a club) at the bar and slouching into the seat she had just pushed some obviously drunk collage kid from, she hailed down a bar tender and ordered a coke.

Laughing to herself at how prudish she must look surrounded by all the unrestricted party 'animals' in the club, she made sure she was in plain sight of the security camera and the bouncer, before relaxing with her elbows on the bar, facing the crowded dance floor.

By her third coke, she was thoroughly bored. And confined. Even beings running a heated 108 degree's consistently, such as her, can start to feel smothered. A feeling that she can almost relate to the way she remembers suffering through sweltering hot days in an un air-conditioned classroom. Of course now it wouldn't have mattered so much, it took a lot to affect her these days.

It was now exactly twelve, and Leah felt an odd sort of remorse. She hadn't been able to help the person who'd helped her, even if it were for selfish reasons. Giving an imaginary salute in her head, Leah resigned herself to another hour of coke drinking and boredom.

Finally, it reached one am, and the intoxication level at the club had peaked. Leah decided to get it over with.

If there was one thing she knew how to do, it was get attention. And if her alibi was to be solid, she'd need a lot of it. This entire club needed to leave here remembering her. Well, ok, the conscious part of the club.

In retrospect, Leah knew there were several ways she could have gained attention, but what she did seemed like a good idea at the time.

Slipping off her heels and climbing onto the bar was the first step. Leah smirked. _Next came the-_

"All you frat boys are so gay I wouldn't be surprised if you slept with your Cousins. I mean, really. You share an entire house with other dudes and make a habit of stripping the newbie's down and mentally sodomising them. I think the pledges should be warned that what their really pledging is their virginity."

_-fun part._

Well, a riot always was her idea of a worthwhile night out.

The few occupants of the club that were affected by what she said were so drunk that, by the time she had gotten off the counter top, they had completely forgotten what they were angry about. She laughed when she heard some of the things they were saying in between attempting to bludgeon anyone they could get their hands on.

She laughed as she picked up her heels and walked out of the door, brushing the bouncer off when he attempted to "have words" with her. She was hungry, and god help anyone who got in between her and a good meal.

_She sure wouldn't._

_

* * *

  
_

Lawyers and bank professionals had been pissing her off all week, ringing at ridiculous hours like 11 am and demanding she come into their various establishments, pronto.

She'd had to check into a hotel that night, so that said various professionals ( and the term was used rather loosely, they all fell over themselves when they realised how much she was set to inherit) would actually have some way of contacting her. It wasn't like they'd go looking in the woods for a silver wolf.

But now that was all over with, and she could get to work. Before she left, Bela had given Leah a crash course in Things-that-go-bump-in-the-night 101. Basically, it was everything you'd ever feared was real and hiding under your bed.

For the more in-depth information, Leah was handed a worn traveller journal in a small, analytical text book-like script. Apparently, Bela had stolen it from a hunter woman she'd met when she was 16. It was how she got where she was today.

_Well, Ok, it was how she got where she was before she was dragged to hell._

Ah. That brought her to a new point. Hunters. A group of idiotic, biologically normal humans (besides obvious brain defects, who would choose to do this sort of thing?) who went around and, supposedly, Bumped back.

_Actually, I'd say it's more likely they get bumped __**off.**__ Really. It's not exactly dear their hunting. _

Leah thought the whole practice of Hunting was idiotic at best, suicidal at worst. That's why she existed, right? So normal people didn't have to worry about Beheading, and ambush tactics and all the things that filled her twisted little head when a _regular girl _should be thinking of makeup and romance and getting into collage.

The existence of these little hunting parties made her question her entire reason for breathing.

_If they have to do this, then what's the point of our kind? _

It confused Leah. And Leah didn't like things that confused her.

_God, I haven't even met one and already I hate hunters. _

Leah pushed herself off the bed, and started packing.

_What the hell am I to do with all this waste-of-money clothing if I'm going back to the forest?_

* * *

_TADA!_

_Nothing else to report, However, reviews are appreciated. _


	4. Bobby gets a career change sort of

_New chapter! In this one, there are some definate, non-cannon, crazt sub plot ideas introduced, so bare with me there._

_

* * *

  
_

She didn't go back to the forest. Soon enough she'd realised that her Wolfy form and the forest were just another way of hiding, like her "piss-everyone-in-the-vicinity-off-by-any-means-necessary" mask. And she would not be weak enough to need masks anymore. She was Leah –Superwoman- Clearwater-Talbot, Hottest woman to every come into the vicinity of La Push and probably the best thing to ever come out of it either. And so modest, too.

Actually, now that she thought of it, she was probably More of a Batman or green arrow- superman (because superman was slightly more awesome then superwoman, that she could admit even to her feminist self) Hybrid. She was super powered and kick ass, but didn't take crap from others like that Clark Kent did in the comic's.

Not that she'd ever read them or anything.

There was also the Money thing too, but she usually only ever thought about that money in terms of how many steak dinners's it would be buying her for the night, she sure didn't need gadgets like Good ol' Bruce Wayne.

Today, however, was an exception to that money rule.

Even as a stone cold bitch, Leah still loved her brother. Conventionalism told the public that Seth was Leah's younger brother, but there were things the public just couldn't know.

Like how, one day, when Seth was four and Leah was two, Seth simply disappeared. Poof, vanished without a trace kind of disappeared. And then, when Leah was ten, Insto presto, Four year old Seth suddenly reappeared, with a twelve year old mindset. Without explanation. Her Mother had freaked out, but her father had stated they should just accept it, be grateful for having Seth returned to them and move on. Sue Clearwater distanced herself from the family after that. And she was hardly ever in the same room as Seth if she could help it.

Understandably, these events traumatised the Young boy, and he'd grasped onto anything he could. That anything was Leah. It was interesting to see an Overprotective! Brother attempt to intimidate his Sister's Dates or Male friends, it seems that younger brothers just don't have the same effect on males as older ones did. If only they knew.

Her brother was the reason she was here, now, becoming a better person. After the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Incident, Leah became a right Bitch, and her wonderful brother was the one who took the brunt of that. Her mother had just given up, thrown her hands up in exasperation and Run off to the swan residence. But that had happened even while her father was in perfect health.

Her brother had been the reason she'd prolonged her leaving the rez for such a long time, but finally, she cracked. She left only days after her Brothers birthday and the things she'd heard the rest of the pack spout off about her.

She didn't care about their opinions, but Seth did and she didn't think it was fair for her brother to have to listen to his friends constantly complain about his sister, or play mediator between the two parties.

She'd already missed his birthday this year, but she felt the need to make it up to him anyway. He needed a present from his only sibling, and maybe this would make her feel less guilty. It wouldn't work, but she could try, right?

Hence, she was walking the streets of the big apple, New York, with her direct debit card in one hand and several bag's of presents in the other. She'd already bought him a playstation 3, games store gift card worth more than the shoes she was wearing (and yes, she was still wearing those outfits Bela had forced her into, she honestly didn't care about clothing and they were all she had) from a chain she knew had a store in port Angeles, And a mint condition, original 1938 Action Comics #1, the first comic Superman ever appeared in, as well as the first 6 volumes of some Series of graphic novels called Supernatural, She knew he liked that style of reading and she grabbed the first things on the shelf after acquiring the 1938 classic. She might have been a tad excessive, but she had a lot to make up for, after all.

But she didn't find the crowning jewel in her apology collection until she crossed into the suburbs surrounding the city. She really didn't know what drove her to the dusty old car yard, but it was there she found the perfect gift for her far too forgiving brother.

In body, logically, her brother should have been twelve, what with the time travel or whatever had happened and all. But, as fate had proven, Logic and the name Clearwater just didn't meld well. After Seth popped back into existence, it seemed nature was trying to make up for her mistake (being a werewolf sure helped though), and he easily became one of the oldest looking children in his class. And, gradually, it kept happening. Now, at "twelve", he passed for his twenties, and, legally, he was twenty. You can understand why he'd had to drop out of the seventh grade. The people of La Push had learnt not to ask questions. While still juvenilely optimistic and generally chipper, Seth was- time travel excluded- a twenty year old male. And, like quite a few of the males on the rez, he had a fine appreciation for Cars.

A genuine classic, cherry red 1969 Mustang Boss 429, Hidden in the back of the yard behind the flashy newer cars. Save the flashy brand new Volvo's for some metrosexual Spoilt rich yuppie kid, He'd take the vintage beauty any day. It was his most passionate dream to own one of these cars, she'd heard him rant and rave about them for years, and she could now give him that.

Maybe this money could be good for something after all.

* * *

Seth was sitting at home. Which was pretty much all he did when he wasn't out on patrol. Home had his schooling and His gaming system, so it was the logical choice. It's not like he had a life outside of pack socialisation anyway. His life was so messed up, he didn't even know how old he should classify himself, and to top it all off he was a werewolf and his sister was MIA.

After having to leave regular schooling, Leah was an absolute god send and found an online course for completion of the Public schooling system. Leah assumed it was originally intended for refugees and such to gain the education they needed at their own pace. It allowed him to do all the work for all the years of High school at his own pace. He was already in his final year by their standards. Legally, he was 20, with a licence and he had documentation of all the years up until freshman under his belt, so it hadn't been difficult.

He was so confused by his own life; he'd like to have seen the look on the person's face who tried to investigate him. He didn't know how he'd gone so long without someone pulling up the irregularities in his files, Wolf luck perhaps?

Or maybe his sister had blackmailed someone into doing something about it. Or, in her infinite wisdom, fixed it some other way. He really missed his sister. She was his only family, and although he was older (well, he classifies himself as older, and so does a court of law) she was the definite Mother hen, or wolf, as it were.

Without her, he was floundering.

He missed her so much, but with his usual optimism, he believed she was out there and she was getting over the depression and General dark cloud Sam and his idiocy had caused her.

Speak of the devil and they shall appear, Sam and the rest of the pack walked up the road to greet him where he was sitting, on the front steps.

"Hey Doctor Who." Jacob greeted. The pack had been let in on the mystical time travel screw up, and he would never live down the time lord jokes.

Sam shot Jacob a glare, before declaring "Pack meeting, inside now."

Seth glared right back. This was Leah's house too and Sam had no right to just waltz right in as if he owned the place. Those days were over.

Seth and Sam held glares, eyes burning holes in each other's head's before Jared was herd.

"Woah."

This caused the rest of the pack to turn towards the direction of Jared's distraction. A Huge UPS truck could be seen moving at a sedate pace towards the house.

When it finally reached the front driveway, a man disembarked from the cab and walked over towards the group of Large, intimidating youths.

"One o' you Seth Clearwater?" His trucker hat slipped slightly out from his sweating hand as Sam moved forward slightly.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Well, because I was going to ask for a date. I've got a delivery for him; you think I wear this uniform for kicks? "

Seth pushed Sam out of the way, took the pen and signed on the line. The man looked over the signature, handed Seth a set of car keys and then gestured to the other man who had gotten out of the cab and was now opening the truck cabins doors.

"Get it outa there. And if you screw it up that woman'll have my head. So you'd better not, Idgit."

The man mock saluted and had two other men that had apparently been riding in the back help him.

Slowly, as the pack watching this spectacle, a true beauty of a car could be seen driving down the ramp onto the solid, La push ground.

And Seth went weak at the knees.

'I...Is that what I think it is?"

Jacob nodded, dumbly.

"HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!" Seth yipped, and ran to where the car now sat, gleaming, while the UPS truck drove away, unnoticed.

He stroked the driver's side door panel reverently, before throwing himself into the driver's seat. On the Passengers seat sat a few birthday present-like wrapped items and a card.

He ripped it open and immediately recognised his sisters Neat, loopy hand writing.

_Seth,_

_I know this won't make up for me being gone, But happy belated birthday. I can't say much here (I don't want to spoil your birthday card) but things are.... odd. Not in a bad way, I suppose. But still. I'll be in touch soon. Rock that dirt mound of a town for me, would you?_

_Hugs, puppies and all that other mushy stuff,_

_Leah. _

He ripped into the wrapping on the other presents, and gaped. Had she robbed a bank?

His sister was safe. His sister was alive. His sister was...His eyes drifted towards the stack of presents

His sister was possibly a thief. A skilled one.

He looked over to where the pack was still frozen solid, then at the look on Sam's face.

_If she is, then it's so worth it. _

* * *

Leah smiled to herself. She knew, somewhere, her Brother was enjoying the spoils of her inheritance. But now she had a job to do. Saving people. And she should really get started.

What she didn't know was that at that very minute, she was being closely surveyed.

* * *

Dean had followed the girl for three days, ever since Bobby had gotten wind of Bela's accounts being active. This girl, whoever she was, was Bela's Heir, and the possibility that she was going to take over Bela's operation was high. She merited watching.

So far she'd done nothing unusual, Bought a bunch of stuff including one classic car, and Hired Bobby ( In cognito) the UPS guy to deliver the spoils of her Big apple shopping trip to some reservation in Washington. From the explicit threats to Bobby's person , delivered with an icy coolness he'd only seen in one other person, should anything happen to her package, he'd bet anything she was Definitely related to Bela. They both had a way with words that could make even the seasoned hunter shiver.

Everything seemed regular enough, but something just wasn't right about this. His spidy senses were tingling.

Suddenly, his phone rang; Flaming telepaths was quickly cut short as Dean answered.

"Yea? Bobby? So what's the deal?"

He kept his voice low, and bent his head around the corner of the building he had ducked behind, but she was gone. _Probably back to her hotel, _He mused.

"Body builders? Well, that's nothing to odd. Maybe she has a toyboy?"

The elder hunter on the phone was not amused.

"You think something's a miss? Check in with Sammy. Get him to do a background, but otherwise I think this is a bust. The girls got a mean appetite but other than that I haven't found anything fishy."

The dial tone greeted him.

"Bye to you to UPS-man."

He grinned.

* * *

_To clear up any confusion, Flaming Telepaths is Blue Oyster Cult song. which i don't own._

_thanks to florr334 for being my first (and only) reviewer. Thats the only reason I've kept this story going. Sorry if I made it was to confusing and utterly silly this chapter. _

_Review?_


	5. Mopey: The reverse Dwarf of doom

_AAAAANNNDDDD here it is! this is mostly time line compliant, so YAY for me doing the first cannon thing this whole fic. ^^ but, other then that, there's not much else to say. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Listen buddy, I just want to get this interview finished and over with so I can go home and eat. So, I'll ask you again. What happened to your friend the night he crashed?"

The man looked at her, then towards the recorder in her hand, then back towards her face. His eyes narrowed.

"No. I don't believe it."

Leah frowned.

"What's your problem Mister? Just answer the question. The sooner I'm done the sooner I'll stop annoying you. It's in everyone's best interests for you to cooperate."

The man smirked.

"I won't answer any questions, because you're not a reporter."

"Excuse me?" her eyes narrowed and she discreetly brought her jaw up from where it had dropped at the man's unexpected statement.

"You're holding the recorder backwards."

_Well, damn it._

"Do you know HOW LONG I spent getting ready this morning? I spend hours doing my hair, figuring out what was what with that entire confusing make up scene and I'm wearing heels. HEELS. And this is the thanks I get?"

Leah stormed off, leaving one confused looking man.

She'd been innocently practicing her reporter routine on some relatives of people from small news paper stories, minor car accidents and shop lifting and the like. She was doing so just to get the routine down pat before she had to unleash it on some unsuspecting victim of an encounter of the demonic/ghostly/fangy/whatever else there was out there Kind. But NO. Mr "_Your Holding the recorder the wrong way_" had to come along and be all picky.

Really. Things were so much more interesting when all she had to do was scent those of the fangy kind and attack. All this research was already tiring, and she hadn't even been on her first 'hunt' yet.

She was seriously reconsidering her choice of trying to help people instead of turning into some rich snobby party kid. She could pull off that scene, right? A little Vodka here, some slutty clothing there, and presto! A Leah without research and all its accompanying pains. But, then again, she'd probably go to jail for murder. Those kids always did get on her last nerve.

She sighed and made her way back to her boutique hotel, dragging her feet in those god forsaken heels.

This was just not her day.

* * *

The ear shattering howls of the Hell hounds reverberated through the room one last time. And then, Silence.

* * *

Dean....was gone.

That was the only thought permeating Sam's brain as he sat, slouched over a beer at the dingy bar. It had been a month, and usually, Sam pushed any and all thoughts that didn't revolve around basic survival and/ or destruction of the latest evil to cross the path of "the boy king". But, with the added help of a high alcohol content, every thought his iron strong will held back, came rushing forwards.

Dean was gone and Sam, Sam was lonely.

* * *

She was driving down a dusty highway when she smelt it. Faint, oh so very faint, but there. Blood. Lots of blood. She'd pulled into a small, rustic side road, and following the scent, ended up in an abandoned warehouse. The blood splattering the walls held a smell she was all too familiar with. Rust; salt and some thick; corn syrup consistent smell; that mix, the faint hints of scents, different as night and day, all melded together with the strong, pungent smell of venom and adrenaline.

But underneath that almost overpowering smell, there was another, minute hint of something more. Following her nose, she came to a few small droplets, separated from the major splashes, undoubtedly where the scent originated from.

She leant closer, and was hit with such a force that she shook. This was something dark and powerful. This was a heady, intoxicating rush, Like sex and candy, Powerful and dangerous and yet, it gave a hint of underlying hurt.

Whatever left this did not bleed easily.

As she pulled away, a hint of recognition hit her. The scent, that blood, while vastly different, held a certain hint that was similar to the scent she had caught following her more than a month ago.

The odds of this powerful creature being related to her decidedly human smelling stalker were so minimal it was a laughable thought, so she moved on to the next possibility.

Her stalker was lunch. It would explain why the similar hint was so faded, had the stalker been snacked on a fair amount of time ago. She did not put it past such an obviously strong creature (seeing as all the evidence pointed to a massacre of vampire kind, of epic proportions, a nest, possibly more) to be able to munch on one human being without being noticed.

That left her with only one choice of action. Search and Destroy.

* * *

This....was not what she expected.

She'd expected some huge, creepy monster. Waving tentacles maybe, Bright purple skin tone, Something from HP Lovecraft. But not this.

She had not expected a mopey, giant of a man ( which is saying something, with La Push werewolves being her reference point) whose floppy hair and soulful green eyes gave the impression of a brooding, kicked puppy, slumped over a beer like the world had just ended.

But, then again, perhaps this was all a part of his (its?) game. Lulling his victim into a false sense of security. What a vampirical tactic. One she was sure the Cullen family was still employing on the small minded wolven brethren she had left behind.

If he was simply another killer, feeding on the human race, sucking it dry in order to quench his own thirst, then what, she wondered, had made him turn on his cousins back at the warehouse and create the bloodbath she'd seen the after effects of?

Knowing her luck, she'd probably walked into the end of a turf war. Clearly, Mopey at the end of the bar won. What in the hell was he?

She would have to be smart about this. He obviously was. What better way to attract sympathy than taking a male model, dosing him up with angst and dropping him at the corner (and no doubt social hub) of a two bit town?

The eyes following her progress since she entered were really starting to get on her last nerve. What? Was the entire town here just to eyeball her? She might as well sell tickets. While he seemed to subtly stand out, not quite blending in, she was the most ostentatious, attention grabbing thing since sliced bread apparently.

Admittedly, sticking with the Dolce, Gucci, and various other brand name business suits was probably not the smartest idea she's ever had. But who really had shopping on their mind when thoughts of guerrilla tactics just kept sweeping them out and locking the door?

She promised herself, then and there, that after she took care of Mopey the reverse dwarf there, that she would find the nearest large shopping mall and buy some less attention grabbing, more generic clothing.

Figuring she had a penguin's chance in hell of doing this the subtle way now, she gave up the ghost and walked right up to the bar.

* * *

Sam, from his somewhat blurry, tilted view, saw a pretty, slender girl, who, had his mind been processing properly, he would have recognised as a teenager, sidle up next to him.

But, then again, had his mind been processing properly, what happened next probably would have gone very differently.

"C'mon Mopey" Leah flung one of the dazed, very nearly asleep mans' arms over her shoulder.

The man stumbled, but otherwise complied and stood up, his height dwarfing her smaller form. Nonetheless, with her superior strength it was no issue. She had a hard time maintaining her congenial appearance, when mopey, in his drunken state, managed to somehow turn his head towards her, shakily lift his hand and roughly pat her cheek.

"You're a good doggy"

She rolled her eyes and started moving again.

As the duo made their was out of the smoky bar, the patrons (who had been watching and listening intently) could hear the attractive, drunken man mutter "A good, pretty doggy. Are you related to bones pretty doggy?"

Then, the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh.

* * *

As Leah sat on the hard backed chair, cleaning out the dirt from under her nails with a wicked Bowe knife, she looked over at the unconscious man she had unceremoniously dumped on her hotel bed and sighed.

She supposed punching him in the face wasn't the smartest thing to do but, in her defence, she had been the brunt of bitch jokes since she shifted. Dog jokes were a raw nerve for her. With his blood alcohol level, it's not like he'd remember.... She hoped.

The man did genuinely seem to be unconscious, so she dumped him in the passenger seat of her hired car and drove him back to her hotel room ( feeling like a chauffeur and a drunk tank worker all at once) where she subjected him to every test she could find in her nifty little hand-me-down journal.

For all intensive purposes, he seemed entirely human. And, judging by the burger wrappers and fast food containers that littered the available surfaces of his hotel room (which she had visited after snaking the key from his pocket) he had not been snacking on any humans lately. Stalkers or otherwise.

_What in the HELL is this guy?_

_

* * *

  
_

Sam awoke with a hell of a hangover, complete with blurry vision and the feeling that someone had carpeted his mouth.

When he finally braved opening his eyes, he was shocked and relieved to find no sunlight to burn his retina. He was quickly put on edge, however, when he noticed that, while the decor of the room held the same bland, non-descript decorative touch, he was not, in fact, in his own hotel room.

He sprang up, only to be greeted with a wave of nausea and the room spinning rapidly.

_Can't think. Brain leaking out ears._

"Well, it's nice to see even someone capable of slaughtering an entire nest of Vampires still has to deal with Hangovers like us regular joe's."

_What the hell?_

_

* * *

_

_Ta Da? Well, I really hope people enjoyed. ^^ I got a whole lot of reviews in one day, which made me so happy i pushed myself to write so as to not disappoint those lovely people who were kind enough to review every chapter. Plus, you know, sitting at home being sick during school holidays, there wasn't much else I could do. Well, i could have been doing my two 1000 word essays that are due when we go back... but that'd be boring. :)_

_I want to thank Flaca514, Neluna (and I Love making people laugh), You'reWrongI'mRight., o0FLAM0o (X's 4), SiksikaPowwowGurl94 ( X's 3), LakeBlackwater92 ( X's 4) For their wonderful reivews. I love you guys! You keep me writing ( because a lazy person like me wouldn't continue without the kick up the butt reviews give me. ^^) _

_Like always, I always enjoy constructive criticism, idea's on where the story could go or what people think should be included, or anything helpful really. _


	6. Cuffed To The Dashboard

_Another chapter! Yea.... No comment. I don't own it, big deal. Enjoy the chapter! ^^_

* * *

_Remind me again why I agreed to deal with this crap? _ Leah thought, sounding exasperated even in her own head.

Mopey the defective dwarf was on a tangent, lecturing her while pacing, back and forth, back and forth, veering ever closer to where she was seated on the cold park bench.

"What were you thinking? These things take planning, Not 'Oh, I smell vampires. I'm going to take off and leave Sam while I chase down and rip apart my newest fanged chew toys. Oh, you were worried Sam? Oh. How terribly sorry I am. I just constantly feel the need to irritate and drive you to an early grave and a need for grey-coverage hair dye prematurely.' Had you tried that with a demon you would have been eviscerated. Were it warlocks you'd be kept as a pet. I don't even want to know what would happen if you came across werewolves that way. Does the title Alpha-bitch really appeal to you that much?"

Leah's eyes narrowed.

_Too Far Boy-o._

"Oh, and this is opposed to the idiot junkie who keeps running off in the middle of the night to meet with some demonic whore? I've told you time and time again, _Sammy, _She reeks of blood and evil and **Dead Babies!** Somehow I don't think she's been snacking on French fries any time soon."

They were nose to nose now, glaring so fiercely that anyone would think they were about to lightsaber battle. The tension built until Leah kicked him in the shin and stomped away, into the rapidly falling darkness.

* * *

When she got far enough into the desolate landscape, she shifted, not caring as her off the rack, regular, non-descript clothing stretched and ripped, her only thoughts of running.

Finally exhausted, Leah slumped down on the edge of a cliff, where the forest rapidly gave way to the deep ocean and the sight of the glorious full moon.

Head resting on her silver paws, Leah listened to the dull rushing of the waves as her heart rate slowly calmed.

_How did I get here? _She pondered.

After that fateful morning of painfully awkward introductions and loose back-story, Sam and Leah just seemed to continually bump into each other. Often to the point of gatecrashing each other's operations (or, in Leah's case, straight out tactical assaults), so naturally, they decided to sit down and work it out.

Well, actually, Leah fell asleep in her hotel room next to his, and she woke up at some painfully early hour of the morning in the passenger seat of the Impala. Handcuffed to the dashboard.

"_If you're going to ruin all my hunts, at least this way I'll know in advance so I can plan for it" he'd said, annoyingly smug, reminding her of another Sam she really did not like._

Leah was, understandably, not all that happy. She was used to finding and exterminating. She didn't do ghost burning or demonic exorcisms or any of that hunting that didn't involve out right carnage on her part.

_I had an M.O, ok?_

But, gradually, they came to get along. Mostly.

_That demon bitch said it was only because I was as much of an arrogant jerk as his brother. _

Like she was going to believe anything some black-eyed whore/ occult drug dealer said.

That was the only major sticking point.

_Ruby._

The host hopping bitch of east wick was working him so hard, playing a little marionette game with him, and the idiot was so dense he couldn't see it.

_Must be something contagious about the name. It should come with a warning label. "Caution. This name may cause outright idiocy". _

The idiot brushed off all of her (Legitimate!) concerns, but as soon as she started doing _her birth right _He got all overprotective! Deranged! Ranting! Parent on her. She was sick of it.

_Fuck this shit. I didn't leave the rez to deal with another overprotective little boy playing alpha._

As she settled down for a wolf-style camp out, she had a sudden clarity of thought. She would forever curse the name Samuel.

* * *

"This is getting old, Winchester." She growled.

It took three days for him to track her down. It was now the morning of the fourth, and he'd snuck up on her while she was blissfully napping.

_I am so sick of waking up handcuffed to a dashboard._

How in the hell he managed to get her to change back to a human she didn't know, but she'd bet her next steak dinner it had something to do with Ms. double agent.

She tugged on the cuffs again, only to realise its futility and sink back into the leather seat, Huffing. Damn reinforced cuffs.

_What the hell were they used for before I came along? _

Some things were better left unknown. It was times like this she enjoyed having her mind to herself, because back in the pack days, some annoyingly cocky giant puppy would have butted in there with some disturbing mental images.

Sam smirked annoyingly at her, standing in front of the open car door, arms crossed and legs military-stance.

_Peter pan stance, anyone? I half expect him to crow any second now._

"You and I are going to have a chat, Leah. A nice, safe chat where you can't threaten, maim or otherwise kill me while I speak."

She glared.

"Fine. Speak, Mopey. Make it quick, I have an elsewhere to be."

He sighed.

"Leah, we work together. In situations like the ones we find ourselves in constantly, you need to be able to trust the person at your back, and be able to trust that you'll have their back when they need it. If you keep bounding off, I can't do that for you."

Her glare hardened

"I don't need anyone watching my ba-"her voice was muffled by his hand, and she would have bitten him, but the look in his eyes made her stop.

"No one is invincible. That's the hard lesson I've learnt. No one." Her eyes softened. Sometimes she forgot she wasn't the only one with emotional trauma going on.

She was the big strong wolf-girl, and she could handle herself. That she was not going to concede, but... Just for him, she could give a little.

He was hurting, and she could understand that. He needed this.

Sam saw the softened eyes and the understanding lilt to her mouth, and understood. He was never going to get an apology, it just wasn't her style, but this was her saying "I'll try". And that was all he could ever ask. He removed his hand and stepped back. Sometimes it was nice to be able to show emotions, and not deal with the catchphrase of "No chick flick moments".

" But I don't want to see that Gaseous Bitch anywhere near me. Got it?"

Sam smiled and gently shut her door.

"Ok. But I'm not undoing the cuffs!"

He smiled in the face of her crestfallen look which swiftly melted into a hardened glare that could make lesser men run. Then he laughed.

* * *

In the months since Leah's initial birthday card contact, Seth had received more and more letters, and increasingly frequent text messages from an unknown sender. It was only the sarcasm that rang through the text that identified the texter. These communications (even as one sided as they were) were one of the few things that brightened the otherwise gloomy atmosphere of La Push for Seth.

Jacob, after that first day of jovialness about his transformation when Seth's car arrived, swiftly fell into a state of constant angst when he realised precisely what being a wolf entailed. The once life of the party was now a dark cloud hanging over La Push, smothering the entire reservation with his oppressive, downright depressing aura.

All because of one girl.

Seth honestly couldn't even remember her name. Or her face. He'd seen her once at some fork's locals' beach party and found her to be unremarkable. It was only through the local gossip (Emily) that he even knew Jacob had been in touch with her.

Seth couldn't be sure, because usually about 70 percent of what Emily promoted as factual truth, was shaky guesses to downright bullshit, but apparently Jacob was sad because he couldn't tell this girl ( Betty? Bertha? Barbra?) That he turned into a giant wolf every now and again.

A lot of angst just because he had to give up bragging rights and Seth found it annoyingly ridiculous.

Usually when one of the La push boys went all melodramatic, Leah would smack them over the back of the head and tell them to grow a pair, and that was that. People were only now starting to realise how much they depended on her to simply be there, a constant, needed karmic smack down.

_I hope you come home soon sis... I still can't hit as hard as you can._

_

* * *

  
_

"Hold on... I'll just check if Bobby's home. Don't wander off; he's usually got this place booby-trapped like nobody's business." Sam said, gesturing for Leah to wait in the car.

"Yea yea, like I wanted to go skulking around this junkyard" Leah muttered, her head full of thoughts on Steak dinners, giant, juicy hamburgers and gallons of Coffee. A blissful smile graced her ethereal features as she lost herself in her thoughts.

Sam had knocked on the door only once for it to be yanked open and he was bodily dragged inside.

"Boy, what are you doing with the miniature Talbot in your car?" Bobby growled.

Sam carefully extracted Bobby's hand from his tee shirt before giving him a confused glance. His gaze went to the impala, where Leah lazed, then back to Bobby's harsh expression.

"Wait, you mean Leah?"

* * *

"It just never came up" She shrugged.

Sam looked at her incredulously.

"You mean it never came up that you are the pseudo apprentice to an otherworldly thief, and you inherited everything. Bela Talbot ever owned, including possibly hundreds of rare, mystical texts and an immeasurable number of mystical items she had "procured"?"

"Well, yea. I mean, it's not like I've even been to the manor yet, and I didn't even know her well. It just sort of...happened. I tend to forget the second surname I've now randomly received and iI honestly didn't think it was important."

Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly. Leah was always going to be throwing things his way, without giving him any proper preparation; he supposed he should just get used to it.

Leah turned to where Bobby stood, warily in the doorway of the study she had been grilled about her story. Her eyes narrowed.

"And you. You'd better hope those packages got where they were heading otherwise someone had better hope they have a pre-prepared burial plot in case they ever find your remains. Not even the trucker hat will survive."

Bobby nodded and turned away from the girls scary eyes, while Sam smiled faintly. She was the same person he knew, she wasn't changing just because he found out where she inherited her money, and it wasn't all a ruse like Bela used so frequently.

Slowly, emotional wounds were healing.

* * *

_So, Leah knows Ruby's up to something, Sam can finally let his guard down a little and Leah's being more Personable. Oh, and Jacob's being a whiny little bitch. Yea. I didnt want to go into details with the introduction and junk because i really didnt feel it was crucial to the plotline ( or lack thereof.) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and i'm always open to suggestions, Pairings, where the plot should go, ways to improve my writing, what you liked and what you didnt, its all valuable and helpful. ^^_

_I'd like to thank JClayton ( who tempted me with a lovley review but instead pointed out a flaw. Both helpful :) ), Flaca514, You'reWrongI'mRight., LakeBlackwater92, SiksikaPowwowgurl 94, o0FLAM3s0o, xXMikkaXx ( X's 5 (( i love it when people do that... go back and review every chapter. Makes me feel oh so special ^^) and jasw494._

_you're reviews keep me writing, they make my day... i could make a brand of Heroin joke here but i won't. _

_So let me know what you think!_

_TheAttentionJustEncouragesHer_


	7. Demonic Shoppaholic

_Hiya. Well, as a point I've made abundantly clear many times, I only follow cannon when it suits me. Also, for this story to go the way I'm currently planning for it to, then what happens next has to happen. If you don't like it, then, well, honestly I couldn't care less. So enjoy it for what it is, and keep those lovely reviews coming. :) Oh, and as a side note, I've been throwing around the idea of getting a Beta, would anyone be interested?_

* * *

Odd, unnatural looking silver eyes, often tinged with a rainbow of different colours, stared intently at their target. This was it, their Woodstock and they were not going to miss a thing.

Their prey was waiting, heedless of their presence, a mistake it would never be able to rectify. Silver eyes narrowed, and then their owner sprung.

A three kilo steak was Leah's little slice of heaven.

* * *

Up at the bar, Sam waited on their drinks. The bartender, along with more than half of the predominantly male customers at the road side steak houses eyes were following his destructive partners progress as she slowly ripped into her meal, savouring every bite with a little moan that made nearly every patron shift uncomfortably.

Sam, having always been the milder brother, was slightly disconcerted to realise his own eyes had narrowed on said patrons. That uncomfortable feeling was swept away by the rush of jealously he felt following it.

_They have no right._

Leah was eighteen, and as such, perfectly legal to have any _dalliances_ she wished too, but that rational through process just wasn't getting through to Sam's envy-green tinted brain.

A dull, annoying sound broke through Sam's bloody, merciless thoughts of retribution, and he turned to realise the Bartender was pushing a tray into his unresponsive grip.

* * *

_Edward doesn't love me... and Jacob's keeping secrets. I can't condemn myself to the mould of a typical, high school girl dating a typical, high school boy. At least, this way, they'll remember me. I'll be that ghost story they tell to small children; I'll be the local legend. A different kind of immortality. Perhaps, I was always headed this way. _

An odd, off track thought struck Bella, and in her moment of what an outside observer would call insanity, but she called clarity, she giggled.

_I wonder if Charlie will find a suitable dress for my funeral?_

And then, the water was rushing to meet her.

* * *

_Bored bored bored bored bored boring borered boarded bombarded BORED_

Leah's head was an interesting place to be, as she unenthusiastically pawed through the racks at the most expensive clothing shop she'd ever graced with her presence.

_Slutty, whorish, Pink-Gah!- gross, ew, not my size, would be too short on me, like THATS ever going to happen, hello whoresville, population that dress, annnnddddddddd Passable._

A coven of vampires ( of the sparkly kind, none the less) had decided some upmarket NYC club was their equivalent of a 7/11, and had made it their hunting ground. Naturally, when Leah and Sam caught wind of the mysterious disappearances of rich, snobby party princesses, they went to investigate. Which led to Leah spending more money on clothing to fit in than she had on steak dinners during the last year. For the third night in a row.

The MO was the most well dressed, well groomed, popular, gorgeous girl to grace the club that evening. So Leah had to play pretend. Of course, the wet dog scent was going to be a problem, well, it would have, but apparently Leah was yet again an anomaly.

It had never been picked up on before (being that she spent practically her every waking moment with smelly, teenage wolves that had no respect for personal space) but Leah actually smelt nothing like the rest of the pack. She'd been jumped by a few otherworldly beings during the time she had spent "detoxing" the wolf smell from her person, and apparently she smelt quite delightful. Naturally, she gave those who had the guts to say this to her face a punch in the face and a quick death. They were prey, after all.

So tonight, Leah would put on thousands of dollars worth of clothing she'd never want to touch again (and would purposely shift in at the end of the night so that wasn't even an option anymore) and sit for hours as the demonic drug dealer played paint-and-canvas with her face and the abomination called make up, and the let Sam of all people at her with a hair curler.

_I should probably be offended for my female pride that a gaseous cloud and a reverse dwarf are better and primping and girly things than I am.... but I'm really not. _

Then she'd have to go out and play nice while sparkle fairies groped her while moving to music, all the while turning down the impulse to just run over and ransack the bar. By the end of the night she was going to have a lot of anger to work out, it was just lucky she'd have some new chew toys. It's a good thing they don't taste like glitter.

Leah handed all the acceptable clothing to Sam, who already held several pairs of shoes and bags which Ruby had picked out. The woman might be a soulless demon who hadn't been human since the middle ages, but she sure liked accessorising.

Suddenly, Leah felt a tingle on her Radar, and just like that, a switch was flicked. She practically threw the clothes, along with a huge wad of bills at Ruby ( and she normally wouldn't trust that woman to do her washing, let alone hold all her potential cheeseburgers, grilled fish, braised steak and honey glazed hams) and bolted from the shop. When the review of the security footage came at the end of the month, the Security guard would be forcibly taking a vacation on account of work related stress, seeing as he adamantly claimed an uncommonly beautiful woman simply **disappeared** on one of the tapes.

Leah ran down the street, jumped in the impala ( because Sam could get a lift from Ruby in her –admittedly- much-more-awesome-than-she-is car) and broke several speed limits, before pulling into a parkland reserve, leaving the keys in the ignition and transforming, mid leap, running into the surprisingly dark( for midday) forest.

When she reached a point she could feel the 'Tingle' could cross, she slid to a stop, panting. She had just cleared the state line after all. She sat, patiently, and tried to get a feel of the entity she was on a collision course with.

Normally, she wouldn't have reacted so strongly, but something in her, like an electric shock, forced her to jump up and pay attention. Now that she was closer, she could feel that it was defiantly animalistic in being, but it didn't feel anything like some wild animal on the loose. It felt hurt, and angry, and it felt **really, really close.**

**

* * *

**

Jacob was an emotional wreck. And he knew it. He knew he wasn't acting rationally, but godammit, the girl he'd fancied himself in love with had just thrown herself off a cliff, to her doom. And to make it that much worse, he knew her final thoughts, and even the motivation behind it all, would have been all about Edward.

He bolted, not thinking anymore, just feeling. And what he **just felt** was a 100+ kilo warm, furry mass body slam him, straight into the forest floor.

* * *

_Yep. I killed off Bella. If you don't like it then I guess your just SOL. I guess I should say this now, I'm not a fan of the characters of Bella or Emily, so if you'll be heartbroken by any small word against either of them, then the back button would be the best course of action for you. :) We all know Bella was capable of extreme obsession and mood swings, so that really wasn't that much of a stretch for her, character-wise. I didn't vilify her ( which was kind of hard for me to avoid, actually, seeing as how I believe she's a terrible role model that a whole horde of little 11 year old girls practically worship... I mean, really, you find out a guy sneaks into your bedroom at night and watches you sleep, and your first reaction isn't to reach for a baseball bat? and then, when that same guy who you let become your boyfriend leaves you, you go and throw yourself off a cliff? Yea, OK, I'm off topic here, so the point of this rant is that yes, Bella is dead. No, she is not coming back magically, and if you don't like it, deal. This isn't a bashing fic, that had to happen for the story to go in the direction it needs to. If you can't accept that and continue to read this, than please at least understand my right as the author to do it._

_As usual, I enjoy receiving (constructive!) criticism, and any ideas you might have for the plotline or anything else._

_Wanna thank Flaca514, You'reWrongI'mRight., JClayton, xXMikkaXx, jasw494, LakeBlackwater92, o0FLAM3S0o for the reviews. :) ( sorry if i forgot anyone.)_


	8. Black as Night

_NEW CHAPTER! I'm rather proud of how much I'm getting done lately. usually chapters take a lot longer for me to get out... so i hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

_He bolted, not thinking anymore, just feeling. And what he **just felt** was a 100+ kilo warm, furry mass body slam him, straight into the forest floor._

* * *

"Jacob Black, what the hell were you thinking?" Leah shrieked.

Staring at the bland motel flooring, shuffling his feet, Jacob appeared the very epitome of remorse.

"I'm sorry.... I didn't know that was your steak. I thought it was the wimps. I swear! You know I'd never steal from you Lee... I learn my lesson from taking your G.I Joes. "

Seeing Leah's unmoved facade, he dropped to his knees, hands clasped.

"Just please, please, Please don't put me in a dress again!"

Sam, from his position sitting on the bed, smothered a laugh with a cough and rolled his eyes. Leah smacked him over the back of the head before once again drawing his attention back to the journal.

Jacob sighed in relief and turned his eyes back to the tv, but his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

When they collided, it wasn't pretty. Leah was pissed because Jacob threw her off and tried to rip her throat out, and Jacob, he was just plain pissed. And angsty. And a plethora of other negative emotions.

The fighting, a mixture of yelling and dealing blows, came to a halt when Leah, more agile, skilled and in the right mind set, took Jacob by surprise, decking him, then sitting on his back as he lay in the dirt, defeated. That's how Sam found them (after following the reports of a mysterious speeding Impala).

In the end, Leah had a headache from dealing with a teenage wolf shifter after being free from them for over a year, and Jacob had a black eye that would not heal for a week and a half.

But Leah was victorious, and Jacob was too tired to protest when Leah had Sam pick him up and throw him in the backseat of the Impala.

And so, here he was, sitting in the motel of the week, catching up on the riveting world of passions, just as he did constantly while Sam and Leah were out hunting. For the first week, he didn't sit there quietly. Leah had to impose the use of the reinforced handcuffs and a gag. Jacob was not impressed. Sam worried for his precious handcuffs. Leah was just glad they weren't being used on her for once.

While cuffed, Jacob had got to thinking. He ran because he couldn't bear to be anywhere near forks anymore. He couldn't bear being anywhere like it, anywhere that could remind him. This new life Leah was leading was pretty much the farthest thing from forks monotony as he would ever get.

And so the handcuffs became pointless.

* * *

Leah and Sam still wouldn't let him in on the hunts, and as much as he kicked and yelled about that, he could understand why. Even he wouldn't trust himself to confront the enemy right now. He might do something crazy and marry one of them.

Rolling his eyes and scoffing at the thought, Jacob looked over at Leah, and noticed her eyes.

_I think she really might be contemplating getting out the handcuffs again. I better make myself scarce._

Muttering something about pizza, he made his exit.

* * *

Being in a crowded mall, with his towering 7'0 height drawing all attention towards himself, did not sit well with Jacob. It wasn't so bad when he was out with Leah and Sam, as Sam was the same height as Jacob, and with Leah, no one noticed her height. They were always distracted by her "back the fuck off" aura. She'd made excellent crowd control.

_I wonder if she ever considered a career as a bouncer?_

Distracted by the obvious stares and humorous track his thoughts had taken; Jacob took a wrong turn and walked into a home wares store.

It was only then the sickly scent hit him.

* * *

"Well.... this is awkward." Alice said stepping awkwardly, moving from foot to foot, her eyes averted.

Emmet and Jasper stood either side of a sullen looking Edward, each clamped onto a forearm tightly, as if expecting him to make a run for it at any moment.

Jacob looked over at the few patrons of the shop, an elderly couple at the cash register being served by the one attendant, and, noting their relative privacy, hissed "what are you doing here?"

Alice motioned to the stand she was hovering by. Throw pillows.

"Oh."

An awkward silence followed. Little did Jacob know, back "Home" thing were just as, if not more awkward.

* * *

Dean Winchester stared.

Here was his brother, interacting with the Talbot girl as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And Bobby wasn't exactly protesting either. If anything, Bobby was under the girls thumb even more than Sam was! It just didn't make sense.

Dean tilted his head to the side, examining the newest addition to his brother's life. He hadn't noticed it before, because at the time he was stalking her, but.... the girl was hot. She had a killer body, and a gorgeous face, mad curves, a classical beauty with a heavy dose of exotic thrown in. Just the right amount of excitement and comfort. Every guys dream girl.

_Oh yea, it makes perfect sense._

Dean watched with hidden amusement as his brother danced around his questions of everyday life, similar to how Dean danced, sidestepped out of questions about his time in hell.

" Wow Sam. You still hanging out with Ruby? A thief and a Demon, the company you keep can only go up." He snarked.

He was not expecting to get an up and close feel of those "mad curves" he was admiring earlier, but he certainly did..... As she tackled him. He also got an up close feel of her fist in his face and her knee in his groin.

When Leah felt her work was done, she climbed off Dean and flounced back to the bed, sitting down, before glaring at him.

"Don't you ever compare me, or group me with that black eyed bitch. You hear me, dickhead?"

The implied consequences were nothing short of brutal.

Dean groaned, pulling himself back into the uncomfortable, squeaky chair.

"You sure know how to pick 'em Sam. I'll give you that."

* * *

At first, Jacob was feeling pretty bad, seeing as he got to spend time with Seth's beloved sister, while Seth was stuck home with the bitch pack from hell. But now, Jacob was sure, karma was catching up to him. This was hell.

"Would you like some tea, Jacob?" The mother bloodsucker- Esme, he corrected in his head, seeing Edwards sullen face grow angry and knowing he had heard his thoughts, was trying to make him comfortable, because the coven of leeches seemed to think that his presence here could help Edward 'grow and move on from this tragedy_' ._

_Fucking ridiculous._

Edward nodded in Jacobs' direction, showing he too agreed with his assessment of the situation.

Rosalie sighed.

* * *

Things....weren't good in the Cullen home. Edwards' situation had tested their bonds, their relationships, which, they had found, were not as strong as they had hoped. The only couple to survive was Carlisle and Esme.

So Alice and Rosalie were sharing a room, so used to being in numbers they could not bear the solitude that came with being alone.

Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle took turns spending the nights watching Edward, worried he might go through with his plans to visit the Volturi if they left him alone for even a second. The females of the house took day shift. They may not be the perfect little couples group anymore, but they were still a family. And as a family, they would get through this and come out stronger.

This was Edward's time, his period of growth. They were all older, had already gone through the heartbreak of losing their first loves when they were turned, but he had not. Like everything else, it was that much more intense now that he had to experience it as a vampire.

But, like them all, he would get over it. Bella was more of a crush, mixed in with the intensity of feeling such a feeling for the first time, it made Edward more attached, more dependant. If they had continued on that path, that rush would have faded, leaving Edward and Bella in a loveless eternal existence. It was better this way.

Bella's existence as an immortal had not been pretty. Alice had seen the result of that path, and, horrified, she had shared it. War, with the Volturi, with the Shifters, and then, they would grow complacent. Bella, still of such a human mind, would gain a superiority complex, and become unbearable to deal with. Demanding and ignorant, they would be utilized as servants, slaves, until the next war came. One with humans whose eyes were black as night. And this war would be one the Cullen family would lose.

It was better this way, but Edward was still slipping.

That was, until the sudden intrusion of Jacob. His presence caused a collision in Alice's vision. She didn't know how (being that seeing where shifters were involved was tricky at best) but through Jacob, Edward would get better. He would be happy.

Alice was drawn from her revere by the sound of a phone ringing. Jacob rushed to pick it up, and, with enhanced vampire senses, everyone tuned into the conversation.

"_Jake?"_

"Yea Lee?"

"_Where the hell are you? Look, something's happened. I think you might wanna get back here and meet the new member of our....team."_

"Oh, um.... that might be a problem... seeing as I don't know where I am Lee. But believe me.... I am more than ready to come back."

The pretty voice on the other end sighed.

"_Can you get an address? I'll steal the impala and come pick you up."_

And then the vision, that illusionary dream of Edward, happy once again, solidified.

* * *

_Well, first of all, i'd like to enforce that no pairings have been picked yet. So dont go assuming things. who knows... i might not put in any pairings. I dont know, i think Leah deserves everyone, so its a hard choice. At the moment, pretty much anyone and everyone are open for consideration (except Sam, Emily and Seth..... yea. i think that should be expected and understood... oh, and Bella, cause she's dead and all.) But if i do put in pairings, they probably wont come for a long time. _

_I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you guys rock! and keep those reviews coming because they are the fuel that makes me write so fast. :) _


	9. Bad Girl

_Soooo i'm back. :) Yea. it took me a while to get anything long enough to post... but here it is. i hope y'all will stick with me on this one... because i'm a little iffy about it. Mmhmm, and i still dont own twilight or Supernatural. Oh, beware of swearing this chapter. _

* * *

"Pass the mustard."

...

"Pass the mustard."

...

"Oi! Rodin! Pass the mustard or so help me ya won't be _thinking_ much longer!"

Edward shook his head, and his eyes finally focused. "I'm sorry, did you want something Leah?"

An aggravated growl followed by the sound of flesh hitting marble rang throughout the dining hall.

Things at the Cullen estate had never been so...lively in all the years they had existed as a cohesive family. But, of course, housing two criminals, a kid whose wolfy scent made even the most genial Esme wrinkle her nose from time to time, and one thoroughly confusing specimen presenting itself in the form of Leah Talbot, could do that to any building, no matter how large.

But they had never been so bright either.

As vampires, even untraditional ones like the Cullen's, in their years of immortality, they had distanced themselves from the world, and everything living inside it. The odd Winchester/ wolf group brought back what the Cullen's needed most. Life.

Not in the traditional sense as such, for the vampirical occupants of the estate were still very much so, but a sort of vibrancy, and electricity that could only be found within those that lived life to the fullest, now was a constant current within the home and all its occupants.

Of course, there were...tribulations to such a relationship, but nothing the immortal stones, the immortal space heaters or the battle toughened hunters could not handle.

The furniture, however, was less likely to make it out of the scuffles unscathed.

Of course, The unvampiric residents were so used to the nomadic lifestyle that they weren't even in the state over half the month, but the draw of a settled home and a woman who doted on them, cooked 24/7 for them and just all around enjoyed them being there was the clincher for Sam and Dean. Sam was open to the idea, feeling a connection with the beings that, despite being of a darker nature, they held and cherished their humanity, keeping what made them themselves and not becoming mindless monsters. Dean was willing to overlook the slightly odd eating habits for the awesome pie Esme always kept in stock, just for him. Leah and Jacob came along grudgingly at first, and only ever stayed as long as Jacob could stand the burning sweet smell, but all in all they had a rather dysfunctional, awkward co-existence.

If you asked Leah, she'd just say they were the out of town cousins who hung around and stole the food.

If you'd asked Rosalie, she's just wrinkle her nose.

Leah, despite however genial she would be, still was not, and probably never would be, totally comfortable with vampires. But her deep seated hatred for them, for the horror's she'd endured, how she could never be a normal girl, had slowly moved from her _Sparkly acquaintances _ to, who she found to be much more pleasing objects for ire, Sam and Emily. Her Brutus'.

_Backstabbing skanky manwhores. The both of them. _

Edward, who still had yet to pass her the mustard, snickered.

_Damn. I must have forgotten to hide that._

Leah, they had discovered, while not totally thoughtless like a certain still unmentionable bimbo, had the unique abilitity to concoct something that could only be termed a 'mind shield'. But it took some level of concentration to put up. Something she usually found, honestly, just too much effort.

_It's not like there's a filter between my brain and my mouth anyways... Eddie-kins over there just gets a sneak preview. The cheat. _

Snickering at his glare (he really did not like his nickname) she reached over herself and finally, finally grasped what she sought.

Slowly, reverently opening the beloved jar, almost salivating at the thought of the treasure it held inside.

Edward's glare suddenly lightened as Leah's thoughts went slack, suddenly non-existent. Her eyes wide, her mouth hung open, moving impotently like a fish plucked from water, useless, gaping.

The jar was empty.

* * *

They were crowded into the living room. All of them. Rosalie looked incredibly uncomfortable on the love seat, a fidgeting, awkward looking Jacob squished as far as he possibly could against the armrest opposing her, but they endured it. They were worried.

About an hour ago, Alice had suddenly gone ridged. But, unlike her dazed expression when visions struck her, this seemed unnatural, and then, as her features screwed up and became pinched, painful.

Then the tremors started, and all that could be done was to hold her still as she contorted, twisted in unnatural, inhumanly possibly ways. No one could stand the duty long enough, Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle and Sam had all tried and quickly had to leave, to regain their composure. Esme couldn't even sit in the room.

Dean and Jacob, both insecure with their abilities, simply stood back.

Jasper, the person currently restraining his once wife, could bare it no more and, with one apologetic glance, fled out into the forest.

Alice twisted, clutched at the armrests of the armchair, and for the first time since the attack, gasped.

"Get... get it OUT!"

Her eyes flew open, a darker shade of night than even the most starving newborn could reach, and she began to frantically dig at her own marble skin, as if trying to rib something from her chest.

Not particularly touchy-feely, but not willing to allow the tiny leec- friend of the vampirical nature to continue to cause herself harm, Leah rushed over, so quick she appeared a blur to all present, and leaned down, forcing Alice's arms down onto the armrests as her eyes danced at an incredible pace beneath her once again tightly shut eyelids.

Her legs kicked outwards, and so Leah had no choice but to sit on her.

Alice gasped once more, and then an unnatural stillness overcame her. Then, in a slow, almost sultry movement, her eyelids flicked opened, black as night and boring into Leah's own.

"Why, Leah darling. I didn't know you felt this way about me."

Sam, the only other person in the room to recognise the voice, stared slack jawed. Leah's reaction was not so subtle.

"Ruby?"

* * *

"Get out." Leah Deadpanned, from her place just outside the devils trap that now held the demon.

"Hmm... lemme think about that..." Ruby drawled, finger tapping her chin. "No."

Dean growled not all that impressively when one took into account the presence of two teenagers who could turn into wolves.

"Sam. Call off your whore of she'll be drinking holy water shots from a church goblet."

All eyes turned to Sam, who looked at a loss.

"I, ah, that is to say, uh..."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Great lot of help he is. Look, just pull the bitch out of her already. We all saw how she hurt Alice, why are we waiting?"

Dean's hand moved to the holy water, as several others made the move to restrain the suddenly panicked looking Ruby!Alice.

"Sam!" she called out, pitifully. When he made no move to stop them, she cried out "I have information! On Lilith!"

"Wait!" he roared.

Ruby started to speak, in a rush to get her words all out.

"I'll tell you everything I know. I know I've been gone, that I disappeared, but I've been digging. Trying to get an in with Lilith, get some information, and it paid off. Big time. I know where she is. Just, just let me keep this body and I'll tell you. I mean, it's just a blood sucker. Hardly a fair trade am I right?" she laughed, nervously.

Leah scoffed. "Like hell we'd even consider letting you... Sam?" She'd turned around during her comment, only to see a contemplative look on his face.

"No, Sam!"

He shook his head, jolted.

"Think about it Leah, I mean, this is the information we've been waiting for. " Seeing her glare, he hastily added "She doesn't have to stay in Alice, right? We can find a body, a Jane doe from the morgue and transfer, simple and painless, right ruby?" He looked past an unimpressed Leah, to a ruby that was frantically shaking Alice's head.

"No can do Sammy boy. I need this body. I need the strength, the speed, and the... visions. I've got myself in a lot of shit helping you this time. It's insurance."

Sam looked, pleading, towards the Cullen's. All the children had varying levels of disgust gracing their marble features, but Carlisle was looking towards Sam and dean, a hardened look in his eyes.

"Is this Lilith... the one? The original Lilith? The demon Lilith of Adam?" his rapid paced questions came. Seeing Sam's nod, weariness overcame him.

"And this information... it will assist in the removal of this evil from the plane of existence?" he asked, turning towards ruby, where he received an overeager nod.

"Then, as a faithful man, I cannot in good conscience allow an opportunity of this magnitude to flit away. The lords have mercy, for the greater good." Seeing his children about to protest, he caught them, open mouthed.

"It has always been this way. The good of the few overtaken by the good of the many. It was this way when we sacrificed ourselves to hunt the darkness in my youth, as it is now, for these men. We, even now, even different as we are, have always followed this principle. We feed from animals and hold discretion to save human lives and keep our brethren from being exposed."

The others appeared downtrodden. Esme moved to stand supportively at her husband's side, and dean, while by no means appearing happy, made no move to contradict the judgement ruled.

"This is bullshit." Leah growled, stalking over to the devils trap, the canteen of holy water she'd ripped from deans limp grasp held tightly in her clenching hand. Sam made to stop her, and Carlisle and Esme were both in motion to move towards her.

_I'll show you the true meaning of different._

An unruly wind swept the area, pushing all others back, and a shimmering, barely visible barrier kept them confined to the corner of the large room. Turning back to the frantically struggling ruby, she coked back a fist and smashed her, the force pushing Alice's small body to the ground. Ripping the entire top from the canteen without bothering to unscrew it, she held it above the demon.

"_Cristo, mother fucker."_

Unholy screams filled the house, spilling out into the forest, where no one but those already involved could hear them.

* * *

_Ya. So, Leah is special. If you want to complain about that.. then i would like to direct your attention to the first chapter, where Leah states, "With her embracing of her full heritage came a number of odd unexpected by products that, to the best of her knowledge, the other shifters had never had to deal with." So ner. ya'll shoulda seen this coming. Deal with it. Sorry this took so long getting out, a whole bunch of stuff went down... and i went through a period of time where i became all Super!student for a while... that didnt last long. :) Well, i shall conclude this mostly pointless AN with a thanks for reading and sticking with me. ^^_

_Oh, yea, and for anyone who didn't get it, Rodin's thinker was a famous statue. there's a bit about it in the Gwen Harwood poem Prize giving. the girl in the poem, minus the red hair, sorta reminds me of Leah, but with piano talent, which was an Edward thing... so its sortof my little inside joke. _

_Thanks to o0FLAM3S0o, LakeBlackwater92 (x's 2), You'reWrongI'mRight., xXMikkaXx, Jo Harv. ,kt, and last but not least, paranoidbychoice (i hope i haven't disappointed anyone.)_

_You've read, so your halfway there already, why not review?_


	10. Bad Medicine

_Mmhmm... still don't own it. There's a lot of swearing in this one (understandably, Leah's pissed) and uh... 30% more Alice? Enjoy!_

* * *

Once it was over, she stormed out of the house, carrying a small vampire who was as close to unconsciousness as one of a sparkly nature could get. She put Alice down on the passenger seat of the impala and, taking the driver's side, and drove away.

_Dickhead's like that don't deserve a car like this._

_

* * *

_

It was somewhere near 11 pm, and they were driving down an empty major highway. She was mildly hysterical, ranting at the unresponsive Alice, her voice a pitch higher, one hand for the stealing wheel and another full of drive through burger.

"I should have known it from the start. Stupid idiots named Sam always fuck me over for whores. It's a fact. My god, I was such an idiot. I shouldn't even be surprised, I mean, it's all in the name. It's like...name DNA... it's branded into them at birth. I should have just taken his stupid, idiotic drunken ass and thrown it off a cliff. Bastard. I feel sorry for you though, I mean, your family. What pricks. They were just gonna let you become a meat suit. Heh. And people always thought you Cullen's had it perfect. Not bloody likely."

She switched the burger so it was in the hand on the steering wheel, balancing precariously as her other hand moved to shift gears.

"Stupid fucking assholes. The lot of them. I wish they'd all get mauled by... by something huge and Maul-yy! Gah!"

Her anger got a bit out of hand, and when she pulled back, the gear stick resembled corrugated scrap iron more than anything.

"Fuck!"

She slowed to a stop, right in the middle of the abandoned road and smacked both hands on the wheel. Her burger flew out the window. She looked down at the now vaguely conscious vampire whose eyelids were fluttering rapidly, and then up through the windscreen to the open road.

"FML."

* * *

"Are you sure you won't join me Leah?" Alice asked one last time; paused at the door of the property they had called base camp for over a month now. Talbot manor, while on records was one complicated place to find. So far, they were safe from backstabbing gaseous whore lovers, but just to be safe, to make sure others didn't start asking unnecessary questions, Alice was enrolled and starting high school, yet again, today.

Leah could pass for a drop out. A good girl like Alice (diet aside) couldn't.

"Positive." Leah deadpanned. "Anyone gives you crap, your good friend the badass bitch on a bike Leah will come and... well, you know the rest." She smirked. She'd decided to play up the dropout look to the hilt, using one of the several accounts under assumed names and was now the proud owner of a Kawasaki ninja motorbike which she road, sans helmet. If there was a better way to scare people off (that didn't involve beating them to a pulp) then she hadn't found it.

"All right. Well, I'll see you at three?" Alice asked, and Leah nodded. Stopping in the doorway, Alice turned back "oh, and Leah? Thanks." They shared a rare smile and she was gone.

_And now for 6 hours of eating, sleeping and generally being lazy. Life is good._

_

* * *

_

At precisely 3.03 a black blur went tearing into the parking lot of Baywood high school. It careened around a corner and came speeding up the curb before coming to an abrupt halt in front of newly enrolled, supposedly previously homeschooled high school 11th year, Alice Brandon-Maystone. Her new acquaintances gasped or stared, shocked as a beautiful girl dismounted the bike and walked towards them. "Ready to go Alice?" She gave the smaller girl a smile before turning hard eyes towards the group surrounding her.

"What the hell are you looking at, losers?" Yes. She was playing the bad girl dropout thing to extreme levels alright.

"I... um... I-I'm, uh, are you... Alice's friend?" A boy asked her, unable to even look her in the eye instead concentrating on a tear in her fishnets.

"What's your name?" Leah asked sweetly.

"Er, Sam... Ma'am?" Her glare hardened.

"Well, Sam. It's really none of your fucking business, is it?" He gulped, and tried to form another sentence, but she cut him off. "And furthermore, even think about talking to me again and I'll reach down your throat, rip out your lungs and feed 'em to your friends as Friday surprise lunch meat special. Got it?"

He shakily nodded, and she smiled brightly.

"So, you ready to go Alice?"

They both got on the bike, Alice clinging to Leah's heated form and, before they knew it, they were back home. Alice dismounted and turned towards Leah, hands on hips.

Still straddling the bike, Leah pulled her leather riding gloves from her hands, and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Too much?"

Alice, laughing as she recounted all the possible futures the boy, Sam had created for himself, running to Bermuda, hiding in India under the code name Joe Everyman and joining the witness relocation program to name a few, opened the front door and dropped her school bag, mind fully in the moment, tuning out her power and concentrating on laughing and having fun, feeling more normal than she had in a long while.

Leah right behind her, they made their way into the kitchen, preparing themselves for the epic amount of food Leah was about to consume, but stopped.

Sitting around the counter was Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Jacob and Seth.

Leah, in a rare moment of childishness squealed and glomped her brother, hugging his fiercely. Alice chose to ignore the others' presence in the room (they were neutral to her having neither helped nor condemned her) smiling at the siblings and feeling part of the moment.

From behind them, someone cleared their throat.

* * *

_Dun Dun DUN! yup. a terrible attempt at a cliffhanger. But hey! more Seth! Question: should we explore Seth's Dr Who tendencies... or just leave it as another unexplained Clearwater Mystery? Also... Do you think this plot is getting to convoluted and confusing, or just the right amount of crazy? Lemme know. :) _

_Reviews!_

_o0FLAM3S0o, paranoidbychoice, Padawan-BubbyKenobi (After reading your review and name... it had me typing Leia instead of Leah. Lol.), xXMikkaXx, and Black Mirror. The general consensus seems to be that everybody hates Ruby (and Bella, Black Mirror). Not a total surprise, but still nice to hear I'm not going to get my virtual ass handed to me for killing off characters. So. thanks for reading... Review? ^^_


End file.
